


The Proposition

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Thor and the reader have a proposition for Bucky





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr

“So, James, what do you say? Something you’d be interested in?”

The silence was deafening, Bucky’s face a comical mix of confusion and disbelief. Unperturbed by his lack of a response, you leaned back in your seat, cuddling into Thor’s warmth. The godling shifted beneath you, meeting Bucky’s gaze directly. Twisting around, you commented, “I think you broke him, my love.”

Thor grinned, eyes sparkling. He leaned forward, shifting you in his lap. “Our offer is genuine, Sergeant Barnes. We’ve discussed this, and we want you in our bed, if you’ll agree to it.”

Bucky didn’t answer right away, still reeling from your proposal. You supposed you couldn’t be surprised. Over the many years you’d observed and worked alongside them, you’d come to discover humans were- generally speaking- so much more prudish in their attitudes towards intimacy and sex than you were accustomed to. On Asgard, sex was a celebration of pleasure in its purest form. Whatever brought you pleasure and joy, you were free to explore with whoever you pleased, so long as all parties consented.

This was hardly the first time you’d invited another person to your bed; throughout the years of your marriage, you and Thor had frequently asked others to join you, fellow Asgardians and otherworldly beings alike. When the good Captain first introduced you to his childhood friend, you knew it was only a matter of time before this day came.

Handsome in a quiet sort of way, you were immediately drawn to Barnes. That attraction had only grown as you watched him open up more. The years of trauma peeled back to reveal a quick wit and snarky sense of humor, as well as a sense of duty and protectiveness of those he cared for. Approaching your husband with the idea of inviting him to your bedchamber, Thor surprised you by bringing the subject up himself, revealing that he, too, had had his eye on Bucky for some time.

“Thor is right, Bucky,” you put in, seeking to put the super soldier at ease. “This isn’t some spur-of-the-moment idea- we’ve talked about it at length and we both agree. All we want to take care of you…will you let us?”

“You- both of you- what,” the brunet finally managed.

Exchanging glances with Thor, you slid off of his lap, moving to take your customary place beside him on the plush couch cushions. Bucky didn’t shy away when you reached out, taking his metal hand in yours. You took that as a good sign, trying to find the words to prove your sincerity.

“It’s not our intention to make you uncomfortable, Bucky, and we apologize if you we have. The choice is yours- say no and we will never bring it up again. But we want you, want to care for you and bring you pleasure. It can stop at anytime, if you so wish.”

“This is…I don’t know what to say,” he chuckled weakly, “I mean, is this sorta thing… _normal_ …where you’re from?”

“Quite,” Thor answered, “there’s nothing so sublime as sharing our passion and pleasure with those we care for. And now, we’d like to share those passions with you.”

“Why me?”

“Why not you? You’re an honorable man, one who strives to right the wrongs he sees, and protect those he loves. You have a good heart…you’re also easy on the eyes, which certainly doesn’t hurt matters.”

Bucky let out a snort of laughter at Thor’s words, clearly caught off guard by the overt flirting. You didn’t miss the slight flush in his cheeks, or the subtle way he preened at the compliment. For all his confusion and uncertainty, one thing was obvious: he liked the attention you both gave him.

“We have seen you watch us,” you piped up, watching his expression closely, “when you think we won’t notice. We know you desire us as we desire you.”

He didn’t deny it, meeting your eyes almost guiltily. He was quiet for a long while, thinking heavily, weighing his next words with care. “And if I say stop…you’ll stop?”

“Right then and there,” you nodded firmly, Thor humming in agreement. “All we want is to make you feel good.”

It was quiet again, Bucky turning the idea over in his head. You let him think, patient as he made up his mind. You could- and would- wait as long as necessary, unwilling to pressure him into something he may not be ready for.

Finally, you heard a soft, “Okay.”

Bucky hesitantly tugged on your hand, urging you closer. You let him pull you forward, rising from your seat to stand in front of Bucky’s chair. Steely blue eyes focused on you with the intensity of a predator, his mechanical arm whirring softly. Slowly extracting yourself from his grip, you sank to your knees, intently watching his expression for any sign of unease. Settling between his legs, you gave him plenty of time to stop you if he wanted.  

He didn’t stop you. Instead, he watched with an almost unnatural stillness as you parted his legs, the muscles tense beneath your fingers. Shuffling closer, all your attention was on Bucky as you massaged his thighs, kneading at the knotted muscles. He gradually relaxed into your touch, though his eyes kept darting behind you to Thor. You could feel the heavy weight of your husband’s eyes on the two of you, and could just picture the satisfied smile on his face.

Working your way higher, you cupped his growing bulge, feeling him twitch inside his jeans. Caressing him through the thick denim, you were rewarded for your efforts with a sharp intake of air, his cock stirring with interest under your touch. Bucky’s grip on the arms of his chair tightened, his breath coming more unevenly. Still, he didn’t pull away.

Encouraged by this, you pulled up his shirt to reveal his belt. Again, you took your time working the buckle open, both to tease him and to give him time to stop you if he wished. Once the belt was loose, you set to work on the fly of his jeans, popping the button open and carefully easing the zipper over his half-hard cock.

Reaching inside his boxers, hot, silky flesh greeted you, arousal surging through your core. Gently pulling him free of the cotton confines of his clothes, you couldn’t wait to have him buried in your cunt. Though not as endowed as your husband, Bucky was still an impressive sight to behold, thick and long and flushed to a pretty pink. Unable to resist, you pressed a quick kiss to the tip, grinning when he jumped a bit in his seat.

“Do you want her, Barnes,” Thor asked, his words a velvety purr, “to feel that soft, sweet mouth wrapped around you, swallowing you down and sucking you dry? She wants it, I can assure you, and you’d be a lucky man to have her.”

Chest heaving, Bucky swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Eyes hooded with lust, he nodded. Voice soft but confidant, he said, “Yeah. Yes…please.”

That was all you needed to hear. Wrapping a hand around his shaft, you stroked the silky soft skin, settling more comfortably on your knees. Bucky leaned back in his chair, body taut with anticipation. Looking up at him through your lashes, you locked eyes, leaning forward to lick at the head of his cock. Bucky groaned, his eyes sliding shut when you did it again, licking a line up the underside with the flat of your tongue. The salty tang of him flooded your mouth, leaving you craving more.

Pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the shaft, you licked and lapped at him, swirling your tongue around the head. Losing yourself in his taste and scent, you felt your own eyes drift shut, determined to bring him to bliss. Wrapping your lips around the head, you suckled softly, feeling his groan more than hearing it. You sucked harder, took him deeper, bobbing your head up and down on his cock.

Working up to a steady rhythm, you pumped and suckled at him, stroking the parts your mouth couldn’t reach. Bucky’s thighs trembled on either side of your head, no longer trying to hold back the sinful sweet scrape of his moans. Your pussy throbbed with want, so slick and hot and aching to be filled. Using your free hand, you reached into his boxers to cradle his balls, fondling and massaging them as you sucked him off.

“I think he likes that, beloved,” Thor mused behind you. Gone was the velvet purr of before, his voice now a guttural rumble. You heard the faint sound of belt clinking open, followed by the soft hiss of a zipper. A low, deep groan let you know that Thor had taken himself in hand, unable to hold off any longer. The slick sound of him fucking into his own hand joined the wet slurp of your mouth. “Did I not tell you, Barnes? Have you ever felt a mouth so sweet as hers?”

“No,” Bucky managed to get out, “never. Fuck, just like that.”

You tickled the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue, sucking hard as you gently squeezed his balls. He  _loved_  that, his cock jerking hard in your mouth. Swallowing down a spurt of precome, you relaxed your throat, breathing deeply. Slowly, steadily, you sank down the shaft, letting go of your grip on him. Snaking a hand inside your panties, you parted the wiry curls, finding your clit just as he hit the back of your throat.

Teasing the aching bundle of nerves, you held your breath and counted to ten, swallowing around the thick length of him. Bucky whimpered deep in his throat, hissing out a whispered expletive. Thor crooned encouragements behind you, praising the both of you as he worked his cock. Eyes watering, you finally had to pull back, drool pooling at the corners of your mouth. Taking a moment to catch your breath, you repeated the action, sliding a finger between your wet folds.

Briefly pulling off of Bucky, you wiped at your eyes and mouth, cunt clenching hard at the sight in front of you. Head tossed back, face and neck flushed with desire, he was beautiful, perfect. Thor agreed, urging you to bring him to completion. Taking him back into your mouth, you aimed to do just that, sucking and slurping and pumping his cock, desperate now to taste him on your tongue.

Bucky cupped the back of your had with his human hand, breath coming hard and fast as he rocked his hips into you. You loved it, letting him fuck your mouth, careful to keep your teeth far from the delicate skin. Thor petted and stroked your back, urging Bucky to come, to fill your mouth his his seed. With a helpless little groan, he went over the edge, thighs going rigid as he spilled himself onto your waiting tongue.

You swallowed his come down with a moan, using the hand that had been between your legs to pump him, tasting yourself on his flesh. Bucky kept coming and coming, his body quivering as you worked him through his high. Reluctantly pulling away before oversensitivity set in, you licked the last traces of him from your lips, pussy clenching tight at the sight of him. His cock glistened with evidence of your care, slick with spit and come.

Thor gained your attention by hauling you back up into his lap for a searing kiss. His cock, flushed and hard and beading precome at the tip, bobbed against you, seeking a warm hole to fill. Wiggling his way past your lips, he licked the taste of Bucky from your mouth, chasing the flavor of the other man. Welcoming his tongue with your own, you let him taste his fill.

Breaking the kiss, you both turned to face Bucky. Taking Thor’s cock in hand, you idly stroked him, careful to meet Bucky’s gaze. “Can you take more, Sargent? Will you join us in our bed, let us fuck you until you can scarcely move?”

His response thrilled you. All hesitancy gone, he nodded, his cock already stirring with renewed interest; the super serum had done wonders for his refractory period, it seemed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two of you, pupils blown wide with lust, only a thin ring of blue visible. “I want this…you. Both of you.”

You held out a hand, inviting Bucky to join you on the sofa. He took it, perching on the other side of Thor. Vacating his lap and settling back into the pillows, you watched as Thor pulled Bucky closer, the soldier almost shy as your husband took his lips in a kiss. That shyness soon fell away, Bucky moving in sync with Thor, deepening the kiss.

Watching them, your heart felt full to burst. They were perfect, golden hair and silver arm gleaming in the soft light. You glimpsed a flash of pink, Thor’s tongue darting out to lap at Bucky’s lips. With a startled moan, Bucky parted for him, welcoming the intrusion. Thor wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him to straddle his lap, their cocks bumping and brushing against each other.

Pushing your panties aside, you petted and played with your pussy, parting the slick lips of your cunt to reveal your swollen clit. Circling, teasing, you toyed with the bud, fixated on the sight before you. Bucky reached out to take Thor’s cock in hand, at first unsure, but then more confidently stroking and caressing him. He bucked into his touch with a low groan, pulling gently on the brunet’s silky strands.

Sinking two fingers into your pussy, you encouraged them on, fucking yourself on your hand in time to Bucky’s strokes. Thor rutted against him, nuzzling and nipping at his neck, tongue darting out to lick away any sting. Sweet pressure built up in your abdomen, your walls fluttering, clenching tight around your drenched fingers.

“How beautiful you are,” you told them, your words a breathy sigh, “so beautiful together.”

Brought back to the moment, Thor drew back, his lips swollen, eyes dark with hunger. Beckoning you closer, he tugged your hand away from your cunt, much to your displeasure. You were somewhat mollified when he immediately sucked your fingers into his mouth, nimble tongue rolling and dancing between them, lapping up your slick.

Turning to Bucky, you pulled him into a kiss, the coarse stubble of his beard scratching deliciously at your delicate skin. You could taste Thor on him, licking your way into his mouth for more. The three of you moved and shifted against one another in a give and take of pleasure. The air of the room was stifling, your clothes clinging uncomfortably, demanding to be shed.

As if reading your mind, Thor released your fingers with one last nip and suggested, “Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom, dear ones.”

Making your way down the hall to the bedchamber was no easy feat, none of you willing to release the others, leaving a trail of discarded clothing in your wake. Eventually, though, you managed it, tumbling atop the plush mattress, dragging Bucky with you. Notched between the cradle of your thighs, he eagerly returned your kiss, his naked cock dragging along your slit. You welcomed the weight of him, rolling your hips into his. Grabbing handfuls of his ass, you gave a firm squeeze.

Huffing out a laugh, he broke away with a grin. “You always so rough, doll?”

“Only when you ask nicely,” you shot back, pinching him for emphasis.

“And only if you’ve earned it,” Thor put in, climbing up behind Bucky. Peppering kisses along his back and shoulders, Thor took hold of Bucky’s cock, pumping languidly. “So you must be very, very good for us.”

Arching into him, Bucky nodded, biting his lip. “I-  _oh god_ \- I can do that.”

“That’s right,” you murmured, “we are your gods…pray to us.”

“Please,” was all he could manage. “Please.”

Meeting Thor’s gaze, you gestured to the bedside table. Releasing his grip on Bucky to root around in the drawers, he pulled out a bottle of oil, unstopping it and pouring some into the palm of his hand. Taking Bucky’s face between your hands, you kissed him breathless, pouring the depth of your affection into it. Behind him, Thor slicked up his hands with oil, stroking and caressing the soft, pale skin of Bucky’s ass.

Jolting a little at the unexpected touch, Bucky quickly relaxed against him, dragging his stubbly chin down your throat, following the path with his tongue. Over his shoulder, you watched as Thor parted his cheeks, teasing his entrance; Bucky would need plenty of preparation to take him.

Rocking against him, you kept Bucky distracted with your lips and tongue while Thor gently prodded at him, easing a finger inside his tight heat. His head dropped to your chest with a groan, his breath coming in hot puffs as he adjusted to the intrusion. Thor worked him open with utmost care, getting the ring of muscle to gradually loosen. By the time he added a second finger, Bucky was moaning non-stop, writhing and trembling in your arms. He’d never looked more perfect.

You could tell the instant Thor found that sweet spot inside, Bucky letting out a muffled “ _Fuck_ ”. Smirking in satisfaction, Thor teased his prostate, Bucky’s cock jerking against your belly with every stroke of his fingers. Pearly beads of precome dribbled from the tip, smearing across your skin. The sticky mess only served to fuel the lust burning deep in your center, your empty cunt begging to be fucked and filled.

Catching Thor’s attention, you nodded to signal your readiness, tilting your hips just so. Grasping hold of Bucky’s cock, he angled him at your wet and ready cunt. Guiding him, he pushed his hips forward, urging Bucky to fill your needy pussy. The stretch of him was divine, his cock sliding easily through your slippery channel.

Bucky groaned as the wet heat enveloped him, sinking deeper and deeper until he was buried in you all the way, his balls brushing against your ass. Sighing with pleasure, you pulled Bucky to you for a deep, thorough kiss. You wanted to remember this moment always, that instant when you felt him move in you for the first time. Bucky returned your kiss, just as needy, just as hungry and desperate.

Not one to be left out, Thor eased his fingers from Bucky’s ass and replaced it with the blunt head of his cock. Bucky broke the kiss, taking several deep breaths before giving Thor the okay. Permission granted, Thor slowly sank into Bucky, pausing every once in a while to allow him to adjust.

Walls wrapped snugly around him, you whispered encouraging praise in Bucky’s ear, letting him know how wonderfully he was doing and how you both adored him in that moment. Thor murmured his agreement, running a calming hand up and down his back as he continued to sink deeper and deeper still.

After what seemed like ages, he was settled in him to the hilt, staring down at the two of you like you were his salvation. The combined weight of them was suppressive in the best way, your breasts crushed to Bucky’s front, Thor plastered to his back. It was impossible to tell where one person ended and the others began, your limbs tangled in a sweaty, trembling mass of flesh and carnal decadence. Flexing your pussy around his cock, you urged Bucky to move, body crying out for friction.

Peeking through the fringe of his lashes, Bucky gave you a cheeky wink, pressing a hot kiss to your breast before obeying your unvoiced pleas. Shifting against you, he slowly drew away, impaling himself further on Thor. You practically purred at the glide of his hard length along your walls, hips arching off of the bed to chase after the sensation. Thor rocked forward, determined to reach as deep as possible, drawing a hiss of pleasure from Bucky. The force of his thrust sent Bucky’s cock back inside you, splitting you open.

You lost yourselves in a haze of hedonistic joys, rutting and rolling and grinding against one another. The room filled with the sounds of your lovemaking, whispered moans and breathy sighs and the wet smack of sweat slick skin. You burned for them, rocking to meet Bucky’s thrusts, drinking in his gasps of pleasure everytime Thor fucked into him. Dragging your tongue along his shoulder, you bit and sucked your mark into his skin, sad that it would be gone by morning. No matter- if he willed it, this wouldn’t be the last time Bucky would be in your bed.

Clamping down on him, you relished the hitch in his throat, grinning unabashadley. Throwing you a heated look, he pounded into you, encouraging Thor to fuck him harder, faster, he wasn’t gonna break dammit. The bed creaked with your frenzied fucking, the ornate headboard bucking and shuddering in time to their wild thrusts. Holding on tight to the pillows, you welcomed their roughness, delicious pressure building in your belly.

Wet heat enveloped one of your nipples, Bucky suckling and laving at the pebbled peak. He scraped his teeth against it, nipping at you before licking away the bright flash of pain. Every pull of his mouth went straight to your cunt, the curl of arousal coiling tighter and tighter. You raced toward the edge of bliss, rushing to meet it head on.

Snaking a hand between your heaving bodies, you found your clit, pinching and tweaking the bundle of nerves. Thor, his face flushed dark with lust, flashed his teeth in a savage grin, rutting into Bucky as if his life depended on it. Angling his hips just right, he found Bucky’s prostate once more, striking it with every thrust.

Tearing himself off your breast, Bucky reared up with a loud moan, rocking back to meet Thor’s cock. Swatting your hand away from your clit, he took over with his metal hand, the appendage whirring softly to life. Tiny vibrations pulsed against your clit, your back bowing, toes curling as the dam of pressure burst and you came hard on his cock.

Ecstasy flooded your system, fizzing hot in your blood and bones. The rhythmic clench and release of your pussy, coupled with Thor’s wild thrusts, proved too much for the super soldier. He followed after you, coming with a wordless groan. Warm ribbons of come spilled into your waiting cunt.

“That’s it,” Thor grunted, rutting deep into his ass, “fill her greedy cunt. She needs it, needs you.”

Working together, you milked Bucky of all he had to give. Before long, Thor finally reached his peak with a shuddery groan. Pulling out of Bucky, he jerked himself to completion, his come striping the two of you. He painted both of you with his essence, pearly strands of white glistening against your sweaty skin, marking you in the most primitive way.

You gradually floated down from the euphoria of your highs, falling together into a heap on the bed. Bucky pulled out of you with a wet slurping sound, come dripping down your thighs and ass onto the mattress. Sprawled between you and your husband, his chest heaving, hair a sweaty tangle, and wearing a blissful, fucked out smile, he was breathtaking to behold.

Once you’d recovered some of your energy, you rolled onto your side, returning his smile. “How do you feel?”

“Fan- fuckin’- tastic, doll,” he answered with a breathy chuckle. “I…fuck, that was amazing. Thank you, both of you.”

Thor laughed. “It was our pleasure, I assure you.”

“Indeed,” you agreed, carding your fingers through Bucky’s hair.

He nuzzled into your touch, pressing a kiss to the palm of your hand before turning to kiss Thor; oh, how you adored them both. Letting your eyes drift shut, you basked in the afterglow, blissfully content.

“Tired, my love,” Thor asked, amused.

Opening one eye, you shook your head. “Happy, my king. So, so happy.”

“Good,” Bucky said, reaching for you. “Cuz now it’s my turn to take care of you.”


End file.
